Crazy
by strawberry.sparkle
Summary: Well. This is slightly crazy. Oneshot. Gabriella's Point of View.


**I'm back! Another oneshot! This is a response to the HSM gang meets fanfiction challenge, on mzdarkstar's forum. I'm so lame, I'm responding to my own challenge. Oh well. It was fun! It was inspired by mzdarkstar's The Gang find Fanfiction, and DramaticStarlet's My Thoughts. Have fun!**

**Dedicated to punkrockerchick613. Cuz she's awesome. And likes cheese.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. Or the Jonas Brothers. Or Miley Cyrus.**

* * *

Well, hello. 

Wow. Fanfiction. Um…well, first I was shocked that someone made a movie out of our lives, scratch that, two movies. So then I was reading A Cinderella Story fanfiction (the Jonas Brothers are the three hottest people alive. Except Troy Bolton of course. But I'll get to that later.) when I saw High School Musical. I'm in high school. I've been in a musical. So why wouldn't I click on it?

And then I started freaking. I mean, come on. If you clicked on a fanfiction site, then saw your and your best friends' names in fan-freaking-fictions, you could not be calm.

First of all, to all you readers, I am, in a way, creeped out. I mean, you devote your time writing about us?! But secondly, I'm honored. You are actually writing about us! So, thank you!

So, about this site….the thing that I first noticed on almost every summary was a weird name, like Troyella, or Chaylor….Excuse me while I go read those stories…..

Oh my gosh! Troyella is me and Troy?! Awww…ok, that is totally true. But Troy's parents are not abusing him, as a few stories say they are. Also, my dad is not dead and he did not run away from home. He was on a business trip while the "movie" took place.

Also, none of us, I repeat, none of us are emo. Not that we have anything against emos, it's just that we don't want to be and aren't one. Ok? Ok.

So what was I saying? Oh yes. Troyella. We are true…Troy asked me out during the musical's cast party. And Chaylor is true, too. They totally hit it off at the game's after party.

Zekepay…Zeke and Sharpay…That would be the dream, wouldn't it? They are a cute couple, but I think that they are just friends…for now. Everyone can tell they like each other. They just won't admit it.

Ryartha and Jelsi…How do I say this?…Martha moved to Texas, and Jason moved to Wisconsin. So, as of now, no. But, we, (meaning myself, Troy, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, and Zeke) are trying to get Ryelsi going. They are so made for each other! And yet they remain ignorant. Tsk, tsk, tsk. They'll find each other. Eventually.

And those are just a few. There's Troypay, for one. Some die-hard Troyella fans claim that Sharpay is a "blonde-haired witch." They got half of that right. The blonde-haired part, I mean. She isn't a witch. She might have seemed like it, and she somewhat was, but now she's not. She's just a…drama queen. That's the word. She tends to overreact. A lot.

And as for us being best friends, I would have to say…no. We are friends…but not best friends. That's what I have Taylor for. We have a secret passion for lip gloss (Shh….)

Speaking of best friends, I hear of this one thing called slash, or gay/lesbian pairings. This is fanfiction, so you can be as original as your little hearts want. But none, I repeat, _none_, of us are gay. Or lesbian. Again, we don't have anything against them, we just aren't one. Except maybe Ryan. Ok, I'm kidding. He's just kinda blond. Plus, Sharpay's his sister…We love her, but if you live with her for all your life…Well, Ryan's an example of it. Plus, now that he's not Sharpay's "poodle" as called on this site, he dresses more like a guy. Well, like the guys at East High do anyway.

Ok, I have a question. When you say Zanessa, are you talking about Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens? I assume that. I have no clue what their lives are like. I don't think I want to know, either. But why the heck are you writing about real people anyway? But I have to admit..some of those stories are good! But it's still kinda freaky….

So, I was going on to somone's profile, and I saw that there were 25 pairings. Wow..

So here are the weirdest. At least, I think they're the weirdest.

Rylor? Ryan and Taylor? Yeah…No. That would be….in a word, weird. They don't like each other. Taylor's too busy yelling at Chad. And kissing him, of course. Plus, Ryan's always daydreaming about Kelsi…since he won't get the guts to ask her out.

Rypay? Please. Some stories, where they are brother and sister are ok, but they do not love each other more than that. Ok? Ok.

Zekepay…We wish! Zeke's perfecting his low-fat chocolate chip cookie recipe, which should help. Yum…cookies.

Chelsi? Chad and…Kelsi? They are complete opposites! Well, opposites do attract…but I think in this case they're too opposite.

Chadpay? You're kidding, right? I know for a fact that Sharpay thinks that Chad's hair is a bunch of weeds. She finds it disgusting. Plus, Chad wouldn't date a mountain lion, as he calls Sharpay.

Troypay…I don't think so…

Troyella……Let me think….Of course!

Chaylor…again, destiny.

I mentioned above, Troypay? I was skimming through, and found some decent ones. But why is Troy always breaking up with me? Why can't I ever break up with him?! Besides, if it has Troypay, it most always has Ryella. I love Ryan..but like a brother. Why can't I be paired with…the Jonas Brothers? Omg, they're like sooo totally hot! Wow, that sounded fangirly. But seriously. They're hot. How about…Nickella? Or Joella? Or Kevella? After Troyella, those would be my first picks. Sigh…You gotta love the Jonas Brothers. I mean come on! They are three of the most hottest people in the whole world! After Troy. Duh. But what was my point? Oh yes. If Troypay must exist, then so should Nickella.

Hmm. If the story is future Troyella, then me and Troy, for some reason, always name our kids Hope. Or Faith. Or Destiny. Or…oh, you get the point. There's nothing wrong with those names, but there are names I like better. Besides, If we named our kids that, they would change their names. Look at Destiny Hope Cyrus. Well, she's Miley Ray Cyrus now, but still. I would rather name my kids something…more normal. Like…Ariane. Or Carrie. Or for boys, Connor. Or Alex.

Wow. I just reread that…and I realized that it sounded…..kinda crazy. Well, I guess that makes sense. But now that I have commented on everything that I can think of on the High School Musical section of this site, I am going to go read some Jonas Brothers fanfiction. Because it's not crazy. Actually it is, writing about real people, but hey, they're cute. Besides, the whole world is crazy. Fanfiction being a place to release that craziness. But I need to go study. So, as Sharpay would say, Toodles!

* * *

Seriously. If you go to the A Cinderella Story section, it's really Jonas Brothers stories. Please don't be offended if I said something that offended you. This was, afterall, Gabriella speaking. 

Review, please?

Susmita B-) :D


End file.
